


Thinking Apocalypse Tsimmes

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rachel was right.  I'm working during the apocalypse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Apocalypse Tsimmes

**Author's Note:**

> _Tsimmes_ means "A major issue made out of a minor event; a fuss over nothing."(it also means carrots) --from  A dictionary of Yiddish Slang and Idioms..
> 
>  **Spoilers:** I have not seen beyond _Mea Makamea_.

"Rachel was right," Danny said as the sun came up. "I'm working during the apocalypse."

Kono glanced over at him. "The apocalypse was yesterday," she said once she was sure there were no jumping sharks anywhere nearby.

"I was working then too. So were you - have you gotten any sleep since this started?"

"Sure have. Same amount as you, cuz," she kidded with him since he was acting a little like Chin had. "Wait, Rachel really said you'd work through it?"

Danny nodded. "Told me I wouldn't even notice the apocalypse had even happened until I was done whatever case I was working on. That part, she was wrong about."

"Maybe you would've missed a New Jersey one," Kono said with a grin.

"Maybe that's it," Danny said. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask - ask Kono or anyone else - what native Hawaiian beliefs said about their apocalypse. All he knew was that the only reason the rivers here weren't turning to blood, was that there were angry warrior ghosts at the bottom of pools. Who kicked out the kappas, who took out their frustrations on random people.

Last he or Kono had seen Steve, the SEAL had been tackling some warrior woman spouting German opera. Or Icelandic opera. Danny wasn't sure.

"We don't have to worry about Godzilla, do we?" Kono asked.

"I don't think so, no," Danny said. "Why're you asking me?"

"Last night."

"Oh. That."

Kono nodded. "You're the first person I've met who can say with a straight face that they've seen every Godzilla movie ever made. HEY! Break it up!" Kono shouted at the burglary in progress as she and Danny ran to stop the burglar, who turned out to be a cameraman rendered unemployed by the apocalypse.

At a minute to midnight last night, all the prophets had died, as did the cult leaders and media pundits.

"One thing I am listening for, though," Danny said once they'd gotten that sorted.

"Yeah?" Kono asked.

"Air raid sirens."

"You think somebody will attack us?"

"We have jumping sharks. I don't think SkyNet is that unlikely about now."

"You've got me."

"Yeah but we're pals. So that's no revelation."

For the compliment, Kono patted his shoulder. For the pun, she mock-punched his arm.


End file.
